Parodies: PJO Style!
by Gabby-Swag
Summary: What do you get when you mix Percy Jackson with songs? Parodies, of course! Rated T for possible language.
1. It's Percy Jackson and You Know It

**It's Percy Jackson and You Know It (Contains a little HoO.)**

**Original Song: I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO.**

**Disclaimer: (I feel a Haiku coming on! Hehe.)**

**I am not a man,**

**Nor am I Rick Riordan,**

**So I own nothing.**

**(Except the parody.)**

**Enjoy!**

When he blow up schools, teachers be like "No he don't."

He slices to the beat, walking down the street with his new defeat, yeah.

This is how he rolls, hair's messed up, Riptide outta control.

It's Don the Faun with the big afro,

And they like Percy Jackson doing jobs, yo.

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body._

_He fights monsters!_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah girls look at his body,_

_He fights monsters._

_When Percy walks in the bathroom,_

_This is what Annabeth sees._

_Every little toilet is spraying Clarisse._

_He's got a tug in his gut,_

_And he ain't afraid to_

_Show it show it show it show it._

_It's Percy Jackson and You Know It. (x2)_

When he's at the mall,

Monsters just can't fight at all.

And when he's at the beach,

He's gonna try and kiss Annabeth underneath. **(A/N: Not **_**that **_**underneath, I mean underneath the water. Sheesh. That's disgusting when you think about **_**that **_**way.)**

This is how he rolls,

Come on Annabeth it's time to go.

They headed to Olympus,

Baby please be nervous,

There's gonna be a war council,

It's gonna get serious.

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body._

_He fights monsters!_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah girls look at his body,_

_He fights monsters._

_When Percy walks in the bathroom,_

_This is what Annabeth sees._

_Every little toilet is spraying Clarisse._

_He's got a tug in his gut,_

_And he ain't afraid to_

_Show it show it show it show it._

_It's Percy Jackson and You Know It. (x2)_

Battle Battle battle battle battle,

Yeah.

Battle battle battle battle battle,

Yeah.

battle battle battle battle battle,

Yeah.

battle battle battle battle battle,

Yeah, yeah.

Do the battle man,

we all battle man.

It's Percy Jackson and You Know It.

Aye, yeah.

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body._

_He fights monsters!_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah girls look at his body,_

_He fights monsters._

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body._

_He fights monsters!_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah, girls look at his body,_

_Ah girls look at his body,_

_He fights monsters._

. . .

It's Percy Jackson and You Know It.

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**Took me like 10 minutes to come up with it, so it probably sucks duck. :P**

**Poll will be set up on my profile to vote on what song I should do a parody of next, so vote!**

**Don't forget to review! I love reviews. :D**


	2. What Makes you Horrible

**Original Song: What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction**

**My Parody Name: What Makes you Horrible **

**I am not a man,**

**Nor am I Rick Riordan,**

**So I own nothing.**

**(Except the parody.)**

**Enjoy!**

You're horrible

I know what for.

You're switching forms

When you arrive at the doors.

Don't wanna lose

When you fight.

Fighting the way that you do

Is tough.

Everyone else doesn't like to see it,

Everyone else but you.

Ares you frighten me up

Like nobody else.

The way that you swing your sword

Makes me pee my pants.

And when you smile

At my blood

It's not hard to tell.

You don't know

You don't know you're horrible.

If only you saw what other's see

You'd understand why I hate you

So horribly.

Right now I'm scared of you

And I can't believe.

You don't know

You don't know you're horrible.

That's what makes you horrible.

So come on,

You got it wrong.

To prove it right,

I'll battle you til I die.

I don't know why

You're acting tough.

And roll your eyes

When blood comes out of my thighs.

Everyone else doesn't like to see it,

Everyone else but you.

Ares you frighten me up

Like nobody else.

The way that you swing your sword

Makes me pee my pants.

And when you smile

At my blood

It's not hard to tell.

You don't know

You don't know you're horrible.

If only you saw what other's see

You'd understand why I hate you

So horribly.

Right now I'm scared of you

And I can't believe.

You don't know

You don't know you're horrible.

That's what makes you horrible.

. . . . .

Ares you frighten me up

Like nobody else.

The way that you swing your sword

Makes me pee my pants.

And when you smile

At my blood

It's not hard to tell.

You don't know

You don't know you're horrible.

Ares you frighten me up

Like nobody else.

The way that you swing your sword

Makes me pee my pants.

And when you smile

At my blood

It's not hard to tell.

You don't know

You don't know you're horrible.

If only you saw what other's see

You'd understand why I hate you

So horribly.

Right now I'm scared of you

And I can't believe.

You don't know

You don't know you're horrible.

That's what makes you horrible.

That's what makes you horrible.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**Sorry it sucked lolololol.**

**Bye for now! New poll for new songs is up. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
